


Inhale, Exhale

by flickawhip



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cady helps Sharon deal with a panic attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhale, Exhale

After leaving High School Cady rarely thinks about many of the people she met there, the people she had called friends are still friends, those she disliked she now ignores... Except one. She's not seen Ms Norbury... Sharon... in years. She is in college now, working at the mall to get enough money to keep buying the things she needs and pay for her new home. She shares the house with Regina and Janis, who, somewhat unsurprisingly, are now engaged. Cady had always known the animosity was hiding something. 

She sees Ms. Norbury only once. The woman is alone, looking older but all the more beautiful for it. She looks lonely, sat quietly reading and yet Cady sees the tears in her eyes.   
She can't stop herself, she takes her lunch-break and moves closer, settling beside her, her voice low, sweet even. 

"Take a breath..."

Sharon stares at her and she smiles softly. 

"Inhale."

Sharon does so. 

"Exhale."

Sharon does so and finally begins to smile.


End file.
